Endless Eight
by roankun
Summary: MY version of Endless Eight, if Kyon would just freaking do SOMETHING already.
1. Original

Okay! So... I'm normally a DC fanfic writer, but I'm getting really addicted to TMoHS/HSnY. What can I do? Haruhi's way too cute to resist... And~ since I'm getting SO annoyed with the latest episodes (ugh, ENDLESS eight), I wanna release my stress here, and irritate the fanfic world with MY version of Endless Eight. Just a little something of what MIGHT happen if Kyon would just freaking do SOMETHING!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nothing belongs to me, expect the computer, and even THAT is property of my parents... Anyway, in this chap, EVERYTHING is NOT made by me. This is just a written version of Endless Eight. I didn't even change OR write ANYTHING. Everything here is what's written on the subs. Well, except for the number of repetitions.

**NOTE: **_text _is Kyon's side comments. text is Kyon's thought narratives. "text" is dialogue.

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: ORIGINAL~~~  
**

_Something was strange._

I somehow got that feeling. I was watching a match between two prefectures of no relation to me. I was half-heartedly cheering for the losing side and I somehow got the feeling I'd hear from Haruhi soon.

"Kyon-kun, phone."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"You're free today right? We're meeting in front of the station at 2! Be sure to come!"

I haven't even said anything.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you what to bring. Bring your swimwear and plenty of money. Also, be sure to come on your bike. Over~"

I still haven't said a word.

I somehow got the feeling I knew what Haruhi was going to say. No, that's wrong. More accurately, I get the feeling this had happened before. To put it in words, déjà vu?

_Summer's already over huh?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You're late, Kyon! Put more effort into it,"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for making you wait."

"I only just got here too."

"Now that everyone's here, let's head out!"

"Where to?"

"The swimming pool, of course."

_I guess it makes sense with these preparations._

"Summer should be like summer, so we have to do summer activities. We can't get back the time we spend now so that's why we're doing this now, during our only freshman summer vacation! By the way, we're going to the pool by bike."

"You guys brought yours?"

"No, yours and mine are the only ones."

"Eh?"

"Listen up Kyon. You can't lose to Koizumi-kun. Alright, commence departure!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hurry up and park your bikes, you two. Kyon, the fun's supposed to start now, what are you doing all tired out?"

_Whose fault is that? Whose!?_

"The smell of chlorine feels just right for the occasion. Now let's go! It's a race! A race!"

"She seems to be having fun."

"Looks like it."

"A heartwarming sight. It feels very peaceful. Don't you think Suzumiya-san might have learned to enjoy normal pastimes?."

"Calling me out of the blue, blurting everything out at once then hanging up isn't very normal."

"That's nothing from my point of view. Seeing Suzumiya-san enjoy herself like that, one would think there'll be no world-altering events."

"I can only hope. What is it?"

"Ah, nothing. It's probably my imagination. With all that's happened since the start of spring, I'm probably just worrying too much."

_Seriously. It'd be better to call this a masses pool rather than a public pool. why did Haruhi pick a place like this?_

_What's this sensation? That's right… then Haruhi says this: "These two are my subordinates. Go to them if anything comes up!"_

"Come join the fun! We're gonna play water football."

_Well, this kind of déjà vu stuff happens._

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"What is this?"

"A list of things to do with the few remaining days of our summer vacation. I suddenly realized we only have two weeks left of summer vacation. We're going all out from here on!"

_All this under two weeks…_

"Mikuru-chan, is there something you want to do?"

"I want to go goldfish catching…"

"Okay. Goldifish catching…"

"Excuse me for a second."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Was that all?"

"Yes."

"Then, we commence tomorrow! Anyone know of an O-bon festival taking place nearby? A fireworks festival won't be so bad too."

"I'll look into it."

"Don't forget the goldfish catching. It is Mikuru-chan's only request, after all".

"Roger."

_Why am I paying again?_

"Well that's it for today."

"I'm off then."

"Me too."

"Nagato!"

"Well its nothing but… how've you been lately? Everything all right?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"I see."

"Sorry for stopping you. My bad"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Why? Why did I call out to her?_

The next morning, Haruhi's call woke me from my lazy sleep once more. The O-bon festival meeting place had been decided. This evening at the public stadium, apparently.

"Kyon! You're last again. Honestly. Well, whatever. Let's go buy yukatas now!

Haruhi entered the women's clothing store, picked out yukatas for Mikuru, Nagato and herself, and barged into the changing room. After keeping us waiting for about an hour, the three of them finally came out.

"What do you think? Pretty good, huh?"

"Everyone's matches pretty well."

"Of course! I picked them out after all. Especially Mikuru-chan. So cute! Too cute! My expectations weren't wrong!"

"Hai…"

_Asahina-san! Nice! Very nice!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_An O-bon festival, huh? There's quite a crowd... There it is again. Again. What is it, this sensation?_

"They have the goldfish catching game you wanted to do!"

"Should we join them? How about a contest?"

"I'll pass. More importantly, Nagato, want to eat something?"

"What's up? You're interested in these?"

"It's fine. Here."

_I get the feeling I owe her, so I wouldn't have minded paying for her at least._

"Thirteen! But we don't need that many so I took just one."

"That impressive."

"You can have one."

"Arigato."

"Huh? Yuki, what's up with that mask?"

"I bought it."

"Is that so… Next up is fireworks. Fireworkds! Let's get everything done in one day!"

_It's summer. Summer vacation. So if possible, I would like to forget it but… there was one thing bugging me._

"Yosh! Tomorrow is bug catching!"

"Haruhi. Playing around is fine, but did you finish you summer homework?"

"What do you mean? I only needed 3 days to finish that much."

_Three days!?_

"Get rid of the tedious stuff first, so afterwards you can really enjoy yourself! That's the only way to enjoy summer!"

_Why is this person so smart? People's stat point assignments seem pretty random._

"And so tomorrow is bug-catching! The person who catches the most… lets' see... gets the right to be brigade chief for even a day!"

"Sounds interesting. Any bug is fine?"

"Let's see… cicadas only! That's right! This'll be the SOS Brigade's cicada hunt competition!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day was unbelievably sunny. The SOS Brigade hunt took place under the sweltering heat. Everyone put up a good fight but, unsurprisingly, the winner was Haruhi.

"I guess we should go with the spirit of catch and release after all. If we let them out now, they might to us a favor in the future."

_What kind of favor can cicadas do for us?_

"Go back to the mountain!"

_I sort of feel like Pandora opening that box…_

"Welcome!"

The next day, we were somehow gathered together, somehow stuffed into frog costumes, and somehow made to work for the local supermarket.

"Good work everyone."

_What's with this difference in treatment?_

"You worked hard. The store owner was grateful."

"I don't need his gratitude. Where's the pay?"

"Here."

"I've wanted that costume for a while now he said he'll give this to me on account of Mikuru-chan."

_We sweated like pigs for that!?_

"Let's decorate it in the club room for commemoration. Mikuru-chan, you're free to wear it whenever you please. I'll allow it."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

That night, seeking to steal my beauty sleep was yet another phone call.

"Who is it!?"

"Kyon kun…."

"A-Asahina-san?"

"Yes it's me."

"Something very bad has... If this keeps up I will... What should I do?"

"Umm..."

"Hello. Koizimu here."

_Why are you with Asahina-san!?_

"Something has come up. Do you think you can join us?"

"What on earth happened, Asahina-san?"

"Kyon-kun… I… I've become unable to return to the future!"

_I don't get it._

"Basically it's like this. We've entered an endless recursion of time."

"If you say such unrealistic things so cheerfully, Koizumi... Do you understand what you're talking about?"

"Of course I do. There's no other possibility. I was talking to Asahina-san earlier."

_Call me to talk, and I don't want you there!_

"As a result we've found the flow of time has become strange. Thanks to Asahina-san, I've confirmed my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"We are experiencing the same time frame over and over again."

"You said that earlier."

"To be precise, from august 17th till the 31st. We are trapped in the middle of a never-ending summer vacation."

"Well, it certainly is summer vacation right now."

"This is a completely endless summer. In this world, the future in which September arrives has been erased."

"Who'd believe that?"

"At the very least, you must believe it."

"Could we possibly be trapped in one of those closed space worlds?"

"That's not the case. A section of time has been cut out. Something happens at the night of the 31st, where everything resets and returns to the 17th."

"What about our- no, humanity's memories?"

"Those are also reset. Everyone starts form the beginning."

"More of these time issues, huh… Well, we do have a time traveler with us so I get the feeling it's to be expected…"

"No, this does not involve Asahina-san."

"Then what's the cause?"

"Suzumiya-san of course. She's probably unaware of it herself, but she must be thinking 'I dont want summer vacation to end!' or something."

"What the heck? Does she have any leftover regrets or something?"

"I think that's the case. Most likely, she feels she still has things she wants to do during the summer vacation."

"She always seems to magnify unimportant things to a universal scale. So what do you want me to do?"

"If I knew that, we'd have a solution."

"I'd noticed before, but are you having fun?"

"Aren't you the same? I finally know why that déjà vu feeling has been so common lately. Now that I think about it, those must have been flashback s form remnants of previous incarnations."

"Is it possible the rest of the world feels it?"

"That doesn't appear to be the case. You and I are special exceptions. People close to Suzumiya-san appear to have a higher chance of noticing."

"What about Haruhi? Is she aware of this?"

"It seems she's completely unaware. If she were, things would be troublesome."

"Though, I think that, far from getting déjà vu, there is one person who remembers everything."

"Who is that person?"

"You should know without me having to say."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"You remember it all?"

"Yes."

"By the way, how many times has this repetition happened?"

"This would be the 17492nd time."

_17492? What on earth, 17492? What do you mean by that Nagato?_

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"We've been doing exactly the same thing that many times?"

"That hadn't necessarily been the case. In the last 17492 cycles, the O-bon festival was omitted on the 2391st and 11054th occasions. Additionally, goldfish scooping at the O-bon festival was omitted 437 times. Part time work was conducted 9052 times, with 6 variations of work. Besides distributing balloons, there has also been stock-loading, cash registering, flyer distributing-"

"It's okay. I get the point."

_The 17492 repetition. That's what Nagato said. Multiplied by two weeks is… umm…about 671 years worth. She spent all that time, redoing the same things over and over, remembering it all?_

_Nagato… just what did it feel like all that time?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day was stargazing. The location was Nagato's apartment. Koizumi prepared the telescope.

"None, is there?"

"What is?"

"Martians."

_I don't really want them around._

"When humans first set foot here, I'm sure they'll come out of the shadows to greet us. I'm bored of this. Let's look for UFO's."

"Just what is it she wants to do?"

"What indeed. If we knew we could settle this easily. How about this? Embrace Suzumiya-san from behind, and whisper into her ear 'I love you.'"

"Who would do that?"

"There is no one more suitable than you is there?"

"I love you-my ass! There's no way I'm doing that."

"Then shall I try it? Just joking. I'm not good enough of an actor. I expect it would just make Suzumiya-san unnecessarily confused."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_The next place we proceeded to was the batting center._

"Hey Nagato. You knew about the time looping before Asahina-san said anything right?"

"Yes."

"So why did you keep quiet?"

"Because my role is observation."

"I see."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

We continued our march through the wave of summer events. Fireworks display, gobi fishing, test of courage, movie watching, sea swimming. We didn't stop once.

_Of course I didn't believe it was enough to satisfy Haruhi but even so, I didnt have an idea of what I should do._

And very quickly, August the 30th arrived.

"Well we've finished it off now. I wonder if this was enough… But I guess that's about it. Hey, is there anything else you want to do? Well that's okay. We got to do a lot of things this summer, so I guess that's enough."

_No it isn't! You're not satisfied yet are you!?_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_Wait Haruhi!_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_There it is again! And with a strength I haven't felt until now. I can't let her go here. If I do, we'll end up repeating these two weeks how many thousand times again. But what should I do? What should I say? There must be a hint in what Haruhi said. But what did she say? What has she been saying up until now? I don't know. I can't think of anyting._

August 31st. Homework: untouched.

_I don't care anymore. If we're just going to loop again, there's no point to doing homework anyway. Whether tomorrow comes or not, well, I'll just leave to the me at that time._


	2. Embrace

Okay, here goes: my first REAL chap here! It's what would happen if Kyon would just freaking DO SOMETHING! I haven't read the light novels, but I read enough forums to know that the real solution is his homework.

Any~way, here goes. This is my first TMoHS fic, and I'm not too sure about writing from Kyon's POV but, well, enjoy! (or not...)

**DISCLAIMER: **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is property of a very blessed someone who, unfortunately, is not me.

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: EMBRACE~~~**

And very quickly, August the 30th arrived.

"Well we've finished it off now. I wonder if this was enough," said Haruhi as she stared at the list thoughtfully. "But I guess that's about it. Hey, is there anything else you want to do?" she asked us, wearing a slightly hopeful look.

Our sullen faces answered her through silence.

"Well that's okay," she said, with a slight tinge of disappointment. She stood up to leave. "We got to do a lot of things this summer, so I guess that's enough."

_No it isn't! You're not satisfied yet are you!?_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_Wait Haruhi!_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_There it is again! And with a strength I haven't felt until now. I can't let her go here. If I do, we'll end up repeating these two weeks how many thousand times again._

I left my seat, and ran for Haruhi. But as my hand reached for her, I figured out that I had no idea what to do.

_What should I do? What should I say?_

_"Embrace Suzumiya-san from behind, and whisper into her ear 'I love you.'"_

I caught up to her, she heard my footsteps. But just before she turned around I had her in my arms. I heard her gasp, a small sound that made my insides turn in delight. I angled my face close to her ear, and whispered, "I love you."

I knew everyone was watching us, and I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks. But I didn't care. No, more like, I _chose _not to care.

My grip on her loosened, and I allowed her to turn around. She had on a vulnerable expression,one that I felt I have seen before, or will se in the future. I leaned closer, intending to kiss her, when she did something that, maybe, I should have expected.

No, she didn't move to kiss me back. She punched me, right in the nose.

"Are you retarded!?" she practically shouted, then turned around and left.

_Damn. How can a girl punch so hard!?_

Leaving me with my throbbing nose, the rest of the customers there were whispering to each other. I was staring at her retreating back, when I heard a chuckle from the direction of our table.

Itsuki, that damn bastard.

Feeling inclined to give him the bad finger, but still having enough control not to, I stalked over to him and hissed, "What the hell!? You said this was supposed to work!"

"I never said such a thing," he said with his usual annoying smile. "But then, again, who knows? It _might_ work."

"How the hell is it supposed to work if I have a broken nose, dammit!"

He just smiled mysteriously and replied, "Let's wait for tomorrow, then."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

August 31st. Homework: untouched.

Looking at the clock, the time was 11:55.

_I don't care anymore. If we're just going to loop again, there's no point to doing homework anyway. Whether tomorrow comes or not, well, I'll just leave to the me at that time._

11:56, turned off the light.

11:57, lay down on my bed.

11:58, stared at the ceiling.

11:59, fell asleep.

12:00.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

August the 30th arrived, too quickly in my opinion.

"Well we've finished it off now. I wonder if this was enough." She looked a bit thoughtful, then immediately perked up. "But I guess that's about it. Hey, is there anything else you want to do?" she asked us, her eyes shining.

Our sullen faces answered her through silence.

"Well that's okay," she said, her tone taking a sudden drop. She stood up to leave. "We got to do a lot of things this summer, so I guess that's enough."

_No it isn't! You're not satisfied yet are you!?_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_Wait Haruhi!_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_There it is again! And the intensity's greater than it ever was... I can't let her go, not here, not now!  
_

I left my seat, and ran for Haruhi. But as my hand reached for her, my mind drew a blank on what I should do.

_What should I do? What should I say?_

_"Embrace Suzumiya-san from behind, and whisper into her ear 'I love you.'"_

I caught up to her, and held her in my arms. I heard her gasp, a small sound of surprise and what I believed was delight. I moved my lips close to her ear, and whispered, "I love you."

I ignored the staring eyes of the other costumers. What mattered now was the end of this loop, not what the rest of the world thought of me.

I loosed the arms around her, and gently guided her to face me. Her expression was one of vulnerability, one that was rarely seen on that confident face. I licked my lips, and leaned closer to hers, when she did something that surprised the hell out of me.

No, she didn't move to kiss me back.

"Are you retarded!?"

She practically shouted inside that café, and after punching me right in the nose, she left.

_Damn. How can a girl punch so hard!?_

Leaving me with my throbbing nose, and the customers whispering about what just happened, I heard a chuckle from the direction of our table.

Itsuki, that damn bastard.

Feeling inclined to give him the bad finger, but still having enough control not to, I stalked over to him and hissed, "What the hell!? You said this was supposed to work!"

"I never said such a thing," he said with his usual annoying smile. "Suzumiya-san _is_ unpredictable, after all. But, it _might_ work."

"A might is gonna pay for my broken nose!?"

He just smiled mysteriously and replied, "Let's wait for tomorrow, then."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

August 31st, 11:00 pm. Homework: untouched.

_I really got to get started on this..._

With a sigh, I got my pencil and started doodling on my math notebook. Five minutes later, my eyelids were drooping. My head was on a crash-course with the desk, and was just about to hit, when I suddenly remembered my throbbing nose.

Not that it mattered, I was too late.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Kyon-kun! Are you okay?" said a very worried voice.

_Asahina-san?_

Through my not-so-tearful eyes, I saw the vague shape of an orange-haired person. Trying to stop looking like an idiot, I casually wiped the not-so-tears in my eyes and said, "Never been better, Asahina-san."

"I see you still haven't recovered from Suzumiya-san's punch yet," said that annoying smile as its owner, without hesitation, entered my room.

_Koizumi!? What the hell are you doing here!?_

"Based on my data on Suzumiya-san's athletic ability, and the analysis of how much your nose has been damaged, I must say that she never truly wished to hurt you. If so, then the acute sprain you have right now should be triple the pain and damage."

_Even Nagato? What do you think my house is? A meeting place? And... what? If she didn't want what I did so badly, then why didn't she hurt me as much as she you say she should? Is she saving her power? So that she could torture me more when September actually comes? Is that what you're trying to say? Dammit. And stop doodling at my notebook, Koizumi!  
_

"So? what are you guys doing here?"

Koizumi dropped his smile for a second, his expression turning serious. "It seems something else has come up." Regaining his irritatingly, plastic smile he said, "Basically, we've entered an even shorter endless recursion of time."

_Haven't we already talked about this? Wait, what? Even shorter?_

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember how I told you that the future has been cut out? That we are experiencing the same time frame over and over again."

"August 17th to August 31st, yeah."

"Well, that has changed. Instead of the 17th to 31st, we are now repeating the 30th to the 31st."

_What the hell?_

"It appears that something has happened in the 30th to make Suzumiya-san have regrets about it." He stopped speaking and looked at me straight in the eye. "I think we all know what that is."

"So what you're saying is," I said, "Haruhi's original regrets, whatever they may be, have been _replaced_ with whatever she wants to do after I hugged her!?"

He nodded. "I see no other possibility."

_Goddamit._

I turned to Nagato, who was regarding my doodles with a tiny hint of interest. "Nagato, is this true?"

"Yes."

"And... how many times have we repeated this new loop?"

"This would be the 213th time."

_213? What are you saying, 213? You mean, that many times, I've hugged Haruhi? That many times, I whispered to her 'I love you'?That many times I-  
_

"That many times, I've broken my nose..?"

She looked at me blankly, then shook her head. "That hasn't necessarily been the case. In the last 213 cycles, there have two different patterns of hitting you. She would either first say 'Are you retarded?' then hit you, or hit you, then say 'Are you retarded. There has also been-"

I cut her off, raising my hand. "I think I get the point."

Then Koizumi spoke up, "I think you might want to hear what she has to say next."

I turned to Nagato, a question in my eyes.

"-six variations of where she hit you." She continued as if I never stopped her at all. "Besides punching you on the nose, Suzumiya-san has also slapped you on the cheek, pulled your hair, poked you in the eye, stepped on your feet and-"

_Oh God, I'm getting depressed._

She stopped for a moment, looking at Koizumi questioningly. I noticed this strange interaction between them and said, "What is it?"

Nagato turned to me and said, in the same monotone, but with a bit of hesitation, which was unlike her, "The sixth way of damaging you was... kicking you in the 'balls.'

...

"But," said Koizumi, interrupting my train of thought which was now focused mainly on pitying myself and my you-know-what, "giving note to the time right now, telling you about it probably wouldn't change a thing. There's not much we could do with just a minute left anyway."

"Then why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"If we had figured it out then, I would have."

I stared at the members of the SOS Brigade minus the leader. Mikuru-chan, silently sobbing at the corner. Koizumi, that fake smile still annoying the hell out of me. Yuki, holding my pencil and adding to the doodles I wrote on my notebook.

_It's not like there's anything we can do anyway._

12:00. Zero hour.

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: EMBRACE end~~~**

Well? What did you think? Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Passive Turns Active

This was actually supposed to be a bunch of one-shots with no particular plot that occurred during the endless eight. But since some people actually saw a storyline (some people which don't include me), I'm gonna continue with this sort of plot, the one-shots were all kinda related anyway.

Thanks for the reviews by the way! Okay~ Here goes! Koizumi's POV this time! I'm sorry if you don't like changing POV's, but that's how I work right now...

Gah... It's so hard to think of Nagato's mono(dia?)logue... And I dunno how Itsuki thinks, so this is basically, really, MY thoughts, if I were Koizumi. Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm a sucker for fragments and run-on sentences. I just can't help it. ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **N.T. owns The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Unfortunately, I have different initials...

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: PASSIVE TURNS ACTIVE~~~  
**

The 30th arrived, and a solution has yet to come to mind.

God was playing with the ice cream on her float, thoughtfully staring at the list. "Well we've finished it off now. I wonder if this was enough." She made a slight hmmm-ing sound. "But I guess that's about it. Hey, is there anything else you want to do?" Her eyes lit up as she shifted her gaze from the piece of paper to our faces, a complete opposite of hers.

"Well that's okay," she said, her voice indicating otherwise. "We got to do a lot of things this summer, so I guess that's enough." She flicked the bill in Kyon's direction and stood up to leave.

_We did do a lot Suzumiya-san, but none of them are what you wish for. What **is** it?  
_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_What do you want to do, Kami-sama?_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_There it is again! This weird feeling of deja vu... Is this the turning point? Should I do something now?_

I raised my head, and was a bit surprised when God's right hand man suddenly jumped from his seat.

For a moment, his expression was one of panic, of confusion, but just as soon as his arms were around her, it changed to one of unconditional love. A love unrecognized, yet still there. A love subconsciously suppressed, yet trying to burst free.

"I love you."

He said it in a whisper, only for him and her to hear, but I knew that it was said. If it was due to my Esper powers or just because it happened so many times before, I had no idea. All I knew, is that this is an important factor to take note of, probably one that would lead me to the conclusion of this endless summer.

"Are you retarded!?"

When I looked back at the not-so-couple, the only things left for me to see were Suzumiya-san's brown hair swishing left and right as she stormed out, and a hand-shaped red on Kyon's face.

_So **that**'s what they call facepalm._

A small smile crept its way onto my lips. I could've left it at that, but I chuckled just to get his attention.

He stalked back to our table, looking like he wants to cuss and swear at me for all eternity. "What the hell!? You said this was supposed to work!"

_And I'm sure it will. It should change at least something in this endless recursion of time._

"Did I now? Well, nothing's for certain. It _might_ work. It might not. Who knows? Suzumiya-san doesn't exactly come with an instruction manual."

"And this," he said with controlled anger as he pointed towards his red cheek, "is for what?"

I just shrugged. The results would show soon enough. "Let's wait for tomorrow, then."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_It's already August 31st... _

The opening notes of Hare Hare Yukai suddenly played, disturbing the silence.

I looked up the chess board, then pressed a button on the remote control to bring up a the monitor connected to the security camera by the 'front door.' The screen showed an image of the distant garden, but that's just the background. What caught my attention was the person who rang the doorbell, or, to be specific, the alien.

"Come in," I said to the microphone.

She didn't move, even when the door opened. Instead she just stared at me. Yes, I know she was staring at the camera, not me, but it sure felt that way. Only when I heard the "A-A-Ano..." did I realize that Asahina-san was there with her.

I felt compelled to stand up, so I did. I felt like I should go to them, and so I did. I left the chess board and headed for the front door. Getting there, I leaned by the massive doorway, and gestured for them to come inside.

The silver-haired alien gave the slightest shake of the head, and turned around to leave.

"N-N-Nagato-san?" asked her very fidgety companion.

Her steps stopped, and she muttered the words "Follow me" before they started again.

I gave a questioning glance to Asahina-san, who could only look back helplessly. Seeing Nagato already ten feet away, I just shrugged and followed her. The time traveler did the same, without the shrug, and with a scared expression.

"Asahina-san," I said, addressing the orange-haired girl.

"H-Hai?" She turned to me, and seeing my smile, she started explaining. "Ummm... I dont really know what's happening. I-I just felt like I should ask Nagato-san about what we did yesterday and then she..."

"Nagato-san?"

We had reached the park, and Nagato kept standing near one of the benches. Then she started talking.

"Asahina Mikuru, commence time fold from August 31st to August 19th."

Asahina-san looked panic, her gaze darting from me to Nagato. "E-Eto... Koizumi-kun, please close your eyes."

I posed no questions. I knew I wasn't supposed to know about the TPDD or how it worked, so I just closed my eyes and remained silent.

in the duration of the time I spent with my eyes closed, I had heard the word 'again' said a few times. Only when I felt a tap on my shoulder was I able to shoot yet another questioning glance at Asahina-san, who was now close to tears.

"I went back in time because Nagato-san asked me to, but then every time I try, the [classified information] starts to [classified information], when it's supposed to [classified information]. But it's functioning, and I dont know how to fix the [classified information], so I didnt do anything about it... And-and, when the [classified information] finally worked, I went back to the time K-Kyon-kun was asking Nagato-san about the number of times time has looped, and every time it's the same!"

My eyebrows rose when my mind registered what she said. Then I realized that I didnt have much of an idea of what it meant.

I made eye contact with Nagato, her bottomless eyes not betraying a thing.

"What is this supposed to mean?"

She blinked twice, but still didn't respond. It was the sniffling redhead who answered my question.

"N-Nagato-san asked me to go back in time a lot of times yesterday. And-and, the [classified information] was working fine yesterday. A-And the number of repetitions Nagato-san would say is different every time. B-But now, it's [classified information], and the number of time loops is the same!"

It took a lot of effort in her part to say all this classified information without crying, but I guess it was too much for her. She broke down, her muffled sobs blending in with the sound of crickets.

I once again met Nagato's eyes.

"So what you're trying to say is... The time repetition of August 17th to the 31st has ended."

"Yes."

"And instead of reverting to the 17th at the night of the 31st, time now repeats on the morning of the 30th."

"Yes."

I frowned a little when I heard her confirmation. Then, my eyes widened. Not because of what Nagato told me, but because she told me. _Nagato told me_.

I slowly, softly said, "Why?"

She just stared blankly back.

"Why are you saying this?"

Now, I'm not really one to ask for motives, but somehow, this time, I wanted to know.

She avoided my eyes, turned around and started walking. Then she paused, muttering only these words before walking off again: "I was asked to."

She kept taking step after step, but then she stopped, as if waiting for us to follow.

"A-A-Ano... Where are we going?"

"Kyon's residence."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"K-Kyon-kun! What happened!?" asked Asahina-san as she rushed to his side. His hand was cradling his cheek, which was still a bit red from its encounter with Suzumiya-san's hand.

"I see you still haven't recovered yet," I casually said, looking around the room.

There was a ball on the floor, slowly rolling to a stop. _He must have been playing with it and stupidly hit his cheek._

"Based on my data on Suzumiya-san's athletic ability, and the analysis of how much your nose has been damaged, I must say that she never truly wished to hurt you. If so, then the acute sprain you have right now should be triple the pain and damage."

I walked towards the desk where he seemed to have been 'doing' his homework. There was a bunch of loops here and there. I took a pencil from my pocket and started doing a bit of doodling of my own.

"So? what are you guys doing here?"

_I guess I have to explain it to him._

I put down the wood-covered lead, took a seat on his bed, and started talking.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"So what you're saying is," he said, "Whatever Haruhi wanted to do before, have been _replaced_ with whatever she wants to do after I hugged her!?"

I nodded. "I see no other possibility."

He sighed and spoke to the silver-haired girl wearing a sailor uniform, who was now looking at the loops we've drawn with a tiny hint of interest. "Nagato, is this true?"

"Yes."

"And... how many times have we repeated this new loop?"

"This would be the 270th time."

His one cheek turned a red, the other couldn't possibly 'blush' any more. Then, he had a look of pity and disbelief.

"That many times, I've been slapped..?"

Nagato was silent for a second, then shook her head no. "That hasn't necessarily been the case. In the last 270 cycles, there have two different patterns of hitting you. She would either first say 'Are you retarded?' then hit you, or hit you, then say 'Are you retarded. There has also been-"

I was getting a bit interested, I wanted to hear the different ways of how Kyon was 'damaged' by Kami-sama but Kyon cut her off, saying "I think I get the point."

No, I didn't want to hear it _that _much, but somehow, I again felt compelled to do something. I spoke up. "I think you might want to hear what she has to say next."

Kyon raised an eyebrow at Nagato, signaling her to continue.

"-six variations of where she hit you. Besides punching you on the nose, Suzumiya-san has also slapped you on the cheek, pulled your hair, poked you in the eye, stepped on your feet and-"

Silence.

She didn't speak for a while, and was now looking at me, a question in her eyes.

_What?_

There was something between us, but what it was I couldn't tell. I probably could have understood it, but Kyon spoke up, and Nagato looked away. "What is it?"

The alien turned her attention back to him, and in the same monotone, but with hesitation, said, "The sixth way of damaging you was... kicking you in the 'balls.'

_Since when did Nagato speak like that?_

Another silence.

The tick-tock of the clock could be heard, and when I glanced at it, the time was 11:59.

"Well," I said, addressing Kyon, "telling you about it probably wouldn't change a thing. A minute is not enough to do anything anyway."

"Then why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He glared at me, but not with intensity. He knew it wasn't my fault.

"If we had figured it out then, I would have." _Besides, the observer even telling us about it is a miracle. I don't think we should ask for more._

Tick. Mikuru-chan was sitting at the corner, sniffling a little.

Tock. Kyon was just standing there, blinking like the fool he was and wasn't.

Tick. Nagato was leaning over the desk, writing something below our doodles.

_We can only hope for the best, then.  
_

12:00. Zero hour.

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: PASSIVE TURNS ACTIVE end~~~**

~And so ends another weird chapter from yours truly! I should have updated earlier really, but finals for my first semester's coming up so I'm kinda busy... And yeah, I know, it's repetitive, but what can I do? it's ENDLESS! And, well, I used a different POV this time, so I hope it wasn't too boring ^^

I'll try Mikuru or Nagato's POV next time! Which reminds me! ..I'm a Haruhi fan, but Haruhi hasn't appeared at all! MAJOR mistake! ..But I don't think I can do anything about it... They never bring Haruhi to their 'meetings' so... Anyway!

If nobody understood the title, sorry! I don't get it much either, but I just KNOW it means something.

Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Request

I'm sorry for the late update… Was busy with everything… Really, I would've updated on the day Endless Eight ended but… Anyway.

I finally realized. I really can't write from Mikuru's POV. It's waaaayyy too hard. I mean, come on. How does a panicky, Lolita face with a big front think? I wouldn't know. I ain't one. Soooo, I'm gonna be writing from Yuki's POV! Again, sorry but, no Mikuru... (And no, I don't hate her. I kinda like her, really but...)

Soooo, Yuki might seem a bit less formal here, but well, it's ME writing it ^^. I'm trying my best though. And... there are times when the words wouldn't make sense ^.^ I'm trying to use those big words that I'm not sure of the meaning... Though I'm not sure if I should even use them at all. Anyway, I may not be sure, I think they're used correctly, that's why I used them ^^

Oh, and yeah, I'm a math nut, dont kill me.

**DISCLAIMER: **Haruhi Suzumiya no Yutsuu is copyright to whatever/whoever. We all know I'm just a fan of it, and could never be anything more.

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: REQUEST~~~**

August 31st. Ten seconds before midnight.

The 689th repetition is about to end.

I put down the pencil I was holding, having finished writing on the Math notebook filled with lines that were not made to graph the equations given. Shifting my eyes to the side, I took a look at the members of the SOS Brigade for the 689th time.

Observation Specimen # 2, otherwise known as Kyon, was leaning on the wall, looking at each of us with a thoughtful expression.

The human, with Esper ID number of 67, was sitting on the bed, smiling, though with less radiance than usual.

The orange-haired time traveler was huddled at the corner, her arms around her legs, sniffling softly.

I felt a tinge of something, what it was I don't know what. Every time the midnight of the 31st comes along, I always feel it, each time with more intensity than the last.

I had labeled the feeling as irrelevant, and chosen what I believed was the appropriate course of action. I ignored it as I got ready to shut down my Graphic User Interface.

I had received instructions from the Data Integration Thought Entity to turn off my GUI a fraction of a second before midnight strikes. By doing so, I was able to erase my existence for just a split-second and therefore be exempt from the memory reset that Observation Specimen # 1 was capable of.

DITE had sent me the information pertaining to these during the second August 31st. During the first repetition, I had not been aware of time looping. My memory bank had been erased the first time and reset to record the events of August 17th to 31st as if it had been the first time they occurred.

But though I was affected by the worldwide memory reset, the DITE was not, being a distance from the third planet of this solar system. Only when I was contacted was I able to sync data transmission properly.

11:59:59:99:99. It's time.

August 30th. The 690th repetition.

I turned on my GUI, waited a few seconds for myself to stabilize, and headed out the door. A meeting was to be attended.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Everything stems from Suzumiya Haruhi. Even I, who had been observing her for three, no, more than 500 years, am not able to predict her actions.

Though the others' actions follow a pattern, those are based on the Brigade Chief. Suzumiya Haruhi herself is unpredictable.

By saying that, I pertain to the variation in the behaviour of the SOS Brigade members.

When Kyon is damaged before the words 'Are you retarded?' are said, Asahina Mikuru would not approach me, and therefore the exchange between us, where the esper, time traveler, and high-schooler would become aware of the time loop, would never occur.

It is in the event that the brown-haired girl would say 'Are you retarded?' before physically hurting Kyon that their actions would have a greater degree of variation.

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

When those words are said, Suzumiya-san would stand up from her chair, and start to walk towards the door. Kyon would jump up, run to her, put his arms around her shoulders and whisper, "I love you." That was what happened in the past loops, and that's what happened this time.

Suzumiya-san facing Kyon, that would be the turning point. The one that would tell whether they would find out about the loop or not.

"Are you retarded!?"

Now, the question would be, _what _would they know? It all depends on where Suzumiya-san would damage Kyon.

If she were to punch him on the nose or slap him, Asahina Mikuru would visit me at my house, and we would then proceed to Koizumi Itsuki's to inform him of the new time loop, and after that, Kyon's.

If she were to poke his eye or pull his hair, Asahina Mikuru would first visit Koizumi Itsuki, whom she will invite to accompany her to my apartment. It is then that I will tell them of the time loop, and on the way to Kyon's residence, Koizumi will start talking to me, but would immediately turn silent, as if hesitant to say what was on his mind.

If she were to step on his feet-

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

I looked up, and saw Kyon jumping up and down, before losing his balance and falling down, all the while cradling his foot in his hand.

A not-so-unfamiliar sensation started to swell inside me.

It wasn't unfamiliar, because I had felt it the last few times this had occurred. But it was also, at the same time, unfamiliar, foreign, _alien_ to me, for I could not label the feeling, could not tell what it was, what it meant.

I have tried to understand it, tried to analyze what it meant, but as I looked at Kyon's angry face and Koizumi's smiling expression, I knew that it was futile. For the time being at least.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

August 31st. An hour before midnight.

Koizumi Itsuki was standing before me, his eyes serious, his expression serious. "So what you're trying to say is... The time repetition of August 17th to the 31st has ended."

"Yes."

"And instead of reverting to the 17th at the night of the 31st, time now repeats on the morning of the 30th."

"Yes."

"I see..."

I then turned around and started walking, not bothering to motion them to follow me. I knew they would, whether I do or not.

"A-A-Ano... Where are we going?"

I answered in the same monotone I always use. "Kyon's residence."

I heard Asahina Mikuru's hesitant steps behind me, and Koizumi Itsuki's confident strides just a step in front.

"Nagato-san."

I gazed at him through the corner of my eyes, pausing in my steps. His feet were still, his eyes clear.

My heart rate increased by 1.46%. I determined that what I was feeling was 'excitement', in one form or another. Though this has happened tens of times before, my pulse rate never failed to increase. "What?"

"When I tell Kyon about the time loops, it's a sure thing he will ask you about it."

"Based on the past time recursions, there is a high probability of that happening."

"Well then, in the instance that he _does_, what do you tell him?"

"My words are: This will be the [insert number of time recursion]."

I went silent, equal to the average time Kyon took until he asked his next question. The esper just stood back patiently, the tapping of his shoes joining the orchestra of crickets.

"That hasn't necessarily been the case. In the past [insert number of time recursions] time loops, there have been two variations of Suzumiya Haruhi damaging you. She may either say 'Are you retarded' then damage you, or damage you, than say 'Are you retarded.' There has also been-"

Another silence, this time equal to the mean of the Esper and Kyon's dialogue. After that, I told him what I first told Kyon, what I told him on the 327th repetition, when Suzumiya-san first stepped on Kyon's foot.

"-five different variations of her ways of damaging you. Besides stepping on your feet, Suzumiya-san has also punched you on the nose, pulled your hair, poked you in the eye, and slapped you on the cheek."

"I see," he said, his smile radiating triumph."If that is so, then I believe I have the solution. The one that would break us free from this time recursion."

I remained silent, all the while playing his next words in my mind.

_"In which case, there's a favor I want to ask of you. Two, in fact." _

He was quiet for a moment, whether to give emphasis to what he was going to say or wait for me to respond, then spoke up again.

_"_Would you please inform us of the next time loop?"

Once again, I searched his eyes for something. I didn't have to ask him 'why me?' It was obviously because I was the only one who could. But something told me it wasn't just that. There was something else. And though I've looked at him 157 times, looking for what that something was, I still couldn't tell.

"And also, when you tell Kyon about how Suzumiya-san hits him, would you also please include-"

He then glanced at Asahina-san, whose face was shining a little at the mention of a solution. Then he smiled, and leaned closer to whisper in my ear, the same words I was to tell Kyon a few minutes after.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"K-Kyon-kun!" exclaimed Asahina-san as she stumbled to the side of the human hopping on one foot. His leg was raised to his waist, his hands reaching for his foot.

"It seems Suzumiya-san did more damage than she thought she would," commented the esper as entered Kyon's room.

"Based on my data on Suzumiya-san's athletic ability, and the analysis of how much your nose has been damaged, I must say that she never truly wished to hurt you. If so, then the acute sprain you have right now should be triple the pain and damage," I said as I followed the two of them inside.

After a smile at Asahina-san, a glare at Koizumi and a blank look at me, Kyon said, "So? what are you guys doing here?"

Koizumi looked up from writing on Kyon's notebook, put down the pencil he was holding, sat down on the bed, and after another smile, began his speech.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

I stood by the desk, looking at the familiar curves on the math notebook, which were not the parabole for the quadratic equation. I've looked at those curves a lot of times, and it never fails to amaze me how Kyon, or Koizumi Itsuki would be able to write those each and every time.

"If I'm getting what you're saying, which I think I'm not, you're trying to tell me" a voice said in the background, "That Haruhi's past regrets, have been completely forgotten because of her regret of not doing whatever it is after I hugged her!?"

I brought my attention back to the conversation of the two. "There seems to be no other explanation is there," replied the esper.

The house's man sighed and looked at me, his eyes searching for confirmation. "Nagato, is this true?"

"Yes."

"And... how many times have we repeated this new loop?"

"This would be the 680th time."

His expression turned from disbelief, to confusion, and then to self-pity,

"That many times, my foot has been…?"

I shook my head before saying, "That hasn't necessarily been the case. In the last 680 cycles, there have two different patterns of hitting you. She would either first say 'Are you retarded?' then hit you, or hit you, then say 'Are you retarded. There has also been-"

Kyon seemed as if he were getting more and more crestfallen at each word I said. "I think I get the point," he said, raising his hand in a gesture for me to shut up.

The ever-smiling lips on the human sitting on the bed opened, and out came these words, "I think you might want to hear what she has to say next."

Kyon cocked his head to side, as if asking me to explain and continue.

"-six variations of where she hit you. Besides slapping you, Suzumiya-san has also punched you on the nose, pulled your hair, poked you in the eye, stepped on your feet and-"

Silence.

Even though I've done this several times before, I never failed to look at Koizumi Itsuki for confirmation, though the times he never knew his own solution just made him look back at me with confusion.

Suzumiya Haruhi's chosen one was getting more impatient and nervous. "What is it?" he asked.

"The sixth way of damaging you was..." I hesitated, still unusure whether to continue. The first time I had intervened, the DITE had summoned me for questioning. The next time, my actions had been overlooked. This made me certain I was not to be punished, yet I have not seen any results from my intervention. "…kicking you in the 'balls.'

Another silence.

Tick. "Well," the esper said, "It's too late to do anything anyway. All we can do now is hope for the déjà vu feeling to help us next time."

Tock. "It can't be helped then," said Kyon, a resigned look sketching features.

Tick. A sniffle could be heard from the silent Asahina Mikuru.

Tock. I looked at the Math notebook once again, and for the 353rd time, read the words written in my language. 'Thank you.'

Tick. I picked up the pencil and wrote below the lines made by Kyon and Koizumi. 'You're welcome.'

Tock. Putting down the pencil, I got ready once again to turn off my GUI.

Tick. Midnight.

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: REQUEST end~~~**

O.O Do I sense ItsuYuki here!? (Yes, I made that up, I think...) Hmmm... Anyway, the only pairing I really REALLY like is Haruhi and Kyon, so for me, anything is fine for the others. ^^

Oooooookay people! I've been dropping hints all over!

What does Haruhi want to do? And what should Kyon do to make Haruhi do it?

Everything's answered in the next chap! The conclusion! (Yup, it's gonna be the end.)


	5. The Last Deja Vu

And here comes the conclusion! There may be an epilogue, but I have absolutely no idea what it's gonna contain. If anybody's nice enough to help me out with that, I'd be real grateful. Otherwise, there'll never be an epilogue. Because... I really don't know what Haruhi's gonna do once September comes...

(You have no idea how hard it is to think of words to describe the same scene over... and over... and OVER again.)

**DISCLAIMER: **Haruhi Suzumiya no Yutsuu is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa. If you ever thought I owned it, well...

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: THE LAST DEJA VU~~~**

And faster than I would have thought, the 30th of August arrived.

"Well we've finished it off now. I wonder if this was enough," Haruhi wondered out loud, staring at the list thoughtfully as we sat in the middle of the empty cafe. "But I guess that's about it. Hey, is there anything else you want to do?" she asked us, sitting up straighter, her eyes shining with hope.

When she saw our faces, eyes turned down, she slumped back into her seat and said, "Well that's okay." She tried playing it off as if she didn't want anything else, but you could hear the hesitation in her voice as she stood up to leave. "We got to do a lot of things this summer, so I guess that's enough."

_No it isn't! You're not satisfied yet are you!?_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_Wait Haruhi!_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_There it is again! And with a strength I haven't felt until now. I can't let her go here. If I do, we'll end up repeating these two weeks how many thousand times again!_

I jumped up, my chair clattering to the floor as I ran to Haruhi. But as I reached out to stop her, I realized I had no idea what to do.

_What should I do? What should I say?_

_"Embrace Suzumiya-san from behind, and whisper into her ear 'I love you.'"_

My hand made contact with her shoulder, and she was about to turn around, but I put my other arm around her, trapping her effectively. She gasped, whether in surprise or in some other emotion I refused to name, I didn't know, but either way, I held her closer to me and whispered, "I love you."

Seconds passed, and with the SOS Brigade's stares on us, I turned her around and held her by the shoulders. Her hands were clutched to her chest, in a gesture of innocence and vulnerability, and that look made me lose my common sense for a moment, and I pulled her closer for a kiss.

Which never really happened.

Because you see, just a split second before our lips met, I stopped. And just a split second before that, I had a feeling. A bad feeling, like a tingling premonition of something bad about to happen. But I couldn't place it, and at the time, I didn't have enough time to actually think about it. And thanks to that pause, Haruhi, she...

No, she didn't move to kiss me back.

"Are you retarded!?" she practically shouted, then stepped on my feet and left.

It didn't hurt me much, just enough to loosen my hold on her. I was staring at her leave, wondering why she didn't, in Nagato's words, 'inflict maximum physical damage' to me when I heard a chuckle from the direction of our table.

Koizumi, that damn bastard.

Forcing my gaze from the cafe's entrance/exit, I walked over to our table and asked, "Koizumi, do you think that worked?"

"I cannot say the success rate of your actions," he said with his usual annoying smile. "But then, again, who knows? It _might_ work."

I was about to snap at that smiling face, when the Queen of Silence spoke up.

"The cafe is empty."

The three of us, the time traveler, the esper and me shared a look. It was unusual for Nagato to speak up, and when she did, she usually had something helpful to say, or at least, a bunch of factes that we never knew in the first place. She never talked just to state obvious facts. So... was it supposed to mean something?

"The cafe is empty," she said yet again.

_Nagato, we know that. We're not blind, you know. So just tell us what it's supposed to mean._

"The cafe is empty."

With that, she stood up and exited the cafe, leaving us staring at her retreating back.

"You get what she meant, Koizumi?" I asked.

"Saa.." He just smiled mysteriously and replied, "Let's wait for tomorrow, then."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"What do you mean? I only needed 3 days to finish that much."_

"...urgh..."

_"Get rid of the tedious stuff first, so afterwards you can really enjoy yourself!"_

"...stop... speaking... in my head..."

_"That's the only way to enjoy summer!"_

"...summer's... been going on... for too long... Haruhi..."

"It seems Kyon-kun really thinks about our beloved Brigade Chief day and night," said an annoyingly familiar voice. I could feel warm breath on my face, and when I groggily opened my eyes, surprise surprise, I woke up to a nightmare.

"You're too close!" I shouted, falling back in my chair in an attempt to move far _far _away from you-know-who.

"Be careful, Kyon-kun!" exclaimed a worried Asahina-san as I almost hit my head on the floor. Her hand caressed my head, looking for bumps.

_Ahh... Asahina-san. If you would touch me like that, I'd never be careful._..

"Kyon, there's something I would like to tell you."

_Not now, Koizumi!_

Asahinsa-san stood up and went back to Nagato's side, fidgeting while that bastard spoke, not even looking at me, writing on my Algebra notebook.

"To cut to the chase, we've entered an even shorter endless recursion of time."

_Didin't we already have this discussion? Did you come here all the way just to annoy me? Wait, what? Even shorter?_

"Remember how I told you that the future has been cut out? That we are experiencing the same time frame over and over again."

"August 17th to August 31st, yeah."

"Well, that has changed. Instead of the 17th to 31st, we are now repeating the 30th to the 31st."

_"Yeah, right. I completely understand... Don't kid with me!_

"It appears that something has happened in the 30th to change Suzumiya-san's mind." He stopped speaking and met my eyes. "I think we all know what that is."

"Yeah, I see." I said, with surprising calm. "Instead of whatever she wanted to do before, she now either wants to do something to me, or wants me to do something more to her."

He nodded. "You're catching up fast today, Kyon," he said, standing up and walking to the bed.

_It's not like I wanted to. God.. I can't believe I'm actually getting used to this.  
_

"And... I think that what Suzumiya-san wanted was..." He gestured towards the pile of notebooks on my desk. "...was for you to finish you summer homework."

I almost laughed out loud at that, was about to say, "Yeah, right, Koizumi," when the silver-haired alien spoke again.

"This would be the 998th cycle."

_..._

_998? What are you saying, 998? You mean, that many times, I've hugged Haruhi? That many times, I whispered to her 'I love you'? And that many times, it didn't work?  
_

"That many times, she didn't do anything other than step on my feet? Which didn't even hurt, mind you."

She looked at me blankly, then shook her head. "That has not been the case. In the last 997 cycles, the least damage Haruhi Suzumiya would inflict on you would be a sprain, all depending on where she would hit you. There have been-"

I raised my hand, cutting her off. I wasn't really interested knowing _where_ exactly it was she hit me. "I think I get the point."

Then Koizumi spoke up, "I don't think any harm will be done if you listen to what she has to say next."

I looked at Nagato, not exactly eager, but curious enough..

"-six variations of where she inflict damage on you." She continued as if I never stopped her at all. "Besides punching you on the nose, Suzumiya-san has also slapped you on the cheek, pulled your hair, poked you in the eye, stepped on your feet and-"

_Thank God my 'body condition' resets..._

She stopped for a moment, sharing a long stare with Koizumi. I noticed this strange interaction between them and said, "What?"

Nagato broke eye contact, looked at me and said, in the same serious monotone, "The sixth way of damaging you was... kicking you in the 'balls.'"

...

"But," said Koizumi, standing right in the middle of the tracks of my train of thought which was now headed to 'Pity your 'Balls' Landia', "I know I said you should hear what she's gonna say, but there's not much we could do with just a minute left anyway."

I gave a sigh and said with exasperation, _not _thinking about you-know-what, "Then why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Even if we had, I believe what Suzumiya-san wants has already passed. The only way she would get it would be on the next cycle."

I stared at the members of the SOS Brigade minus the leader. Mikuru-chan, biting her lip. Koizumi, still speaking. Nagato, holding my pencil and adding to the doodles Koizumi and I wrote on my notebook.

_Let's just hope yesterday's me would do something._

12:00. Midnight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

August the 30th came.

"Well we've finished it off now. I wonder if this was enough." She looked a bit thoughtful, then gave a small, resigned and not-so content sigh. "But I guess that's about it. Hey, is there anything else you want to do?" she asked us, her eyes almost looking like they're pleading.

Silence.

"Well that's okay," she said, her voice echoing in the empty cafe. She stood up, signaling the end of the meeting. "We got to do a lot of things this summer, so I guess that's enough."

_No it isn't! You're not satisfied yet are you!?_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_Wait Haruhi!_

"Okay, that's all for today. I had tomorrow set aside, but stay home and rest if you want. We'll meet in the clubroom the day after tomorrow."

_There it is again! And the intensity's greater than it ever was... I can't let her go, not here, not now!  
_

I jumped from my seat, adrenaline rushing in my veins. But as I reached out to stop her, I realized something.

_Now what?_

_What should I do? What should I say?_

_"Embrace Suzumiya-san from behind, and whisper into her ear 'I love you.'"_

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed her shoulder, making her stop in her steps and put my arms around her waist. She gasped, most likely in surprise. I tossed away what was left of my pride and whispered, "I love you."

I was about to turn her around, was about to kiss her, when something passed through my mind.

_"This would be the 998th cycle."_

_What?_

_"In the last 997 cycles, there have two different patterns of hitting you."_

_Nagato? Is that you?_

_"There have been six variations of where she inflict damage on you."_

_What are you saying? You mean This isn't what Haruhi wants?  
_

_"The sixth way of damaging you was... kicking you in the 'balls.'"_

_Hell no._

Haruhi had frozen. She wasn't moving, and I had a bad feeling that she was going to 'inflict damage on me' very soon.

The hands on her waist moved up. Yes, they did, no comments please.

I lost all common sense once again. You wanna know why? It was probably because of the lack of people. Or maybe it was because I thought it was what she wanted.

...

Okay, I won't lie. Here's what I thought:

_If she's gonna make me smash my crotch, then I might as well get something out of it._

God, the pervert inside me has woken up.

Pulling her closer, I whispered "I love you," once again, before grabbing her-

Well, you know what it is.

I guess she just gave the normal reaction.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

She practically shouted, punching me in the nose, followed by a slap on the cheek, which was followed by a poke in the eye. Then she proceeded to-

Do I really have to say all this stuff? No, to be specific, do I even _want _to?

No.

But I'll say it anyway, might as well get some pity from some pretty girl out there.

She pulled a handful of hair and stepped on my feet. But before I could even jump up and down and cry, 'God, that hurt!' she did the one thing I knew she would have done. The one thing I even did the only pervy thing I've ever done in my life for.

Yup, you guessed it.

...

Should I say it?

...

She kicked me in the balls.

...

And as she stormed out of the cafe, the time traveler I usually ogled at, the esper who always had a smile, and the ever expressionless alien staring at me, there was only one thing I could say.

"My children..."

**~~~ENDLESS EIGHT: THE LAST DEJA VU end~~~**


End file.
